


THE CONTRACT

by KnightWaters



Series: THE CHOSEN [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Beast - Freeform, Black Spur, Brady's Pub, Claiming, Contracts, Dark, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Forced, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating, Mating Bond, Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, bonded, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWaters/pseuds/KnightWaters
Summary: {MATURE +18}I am strong, I am resilient, I am fire...*******************************************************************************************Grabbing hold of my wrist, he tugs me to him, his large arms wrapping around my torso as he pulls me close and buries his face in my hair. "I can't give you a happily ever after Erin." He tells me, his voice breaking with what sounds like pain.Reaching up with my free hand, my fingers threading through his hair until it catches on his silken ends, I tug, hard. Ensuring that we have eye contact, I whisper. "I don't need tomorrow, all I  want from you, right now, is tonight."*******************************************************************************************Trapped in a contract with no exit, an agreement made without her consent. Erin will learn that there is more to the end of her story, more than the life her father sold her into too, and it is going to be one HELL of a fight to come out on top.I'm back BITCHES, and things are about to get HOT!!!
Series: THE CHOSEN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ettettdtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettettdtt/gifts).



Welcome back readers, I have decided to begin posting Book 2 because of the multiple posts provided by reader [ettettdtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettettdtt/pseuds/ettettdtt) their passion for the first book and dedication to my first story has made me rethink waiting until the book is completed before I begin posting.

I also thought I would take the time to let you know that if you are still looking for a clean, heartfelt romance, then this is not the book or series for you... My stories, as you will know from THE CLAIMING, will have dark themes and massive plot twists, that will frustrate you, but also keep you on your toes.

Like all stories unless you are reading fanfiction (which I love). It takes time to set the scene, to be introduced to new characters, and to learn about their visual appearance, their likes, dislikes, habits, both healthy and sometimes unhealthy... As this is book two, you will already know some of the main characters - but you will also be introduced to new ones.

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1\. NOT A STANDALONE** \- this story will not make sense if you have not read book one - so do us all a favor and read THE CLAIMING

 **2\. DONT SKIP** \- also like THE CLAIMING, there will be things in each chapter, that may seem irrelevant and at times boring, but remember - THIS IS BOOK 2... and I promise you, there will be things revealed in here, that will be SUPER important in book 3

 **3\. TIME OF POSTING** \- previously I tried to post every 4 days, but as I am back at work, my ability to write at the same volume as before, has significantly decreased. So, I WILL NOT promise to be regular in my posting and I would appreciate it if YOU as my readers will be patient.

 **4\. EDITING** \- similar to point 3, I have not been able to complete this book just yet, so there may be some chapters that I will update/change as the story builds - so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK bahahahahahaha...

Like THE CLAIMING, things will not be as they seem in my stories, so do not get too attached to a certain mindset, the good guys or girls do not always get what they want – they get what they need...

Also, for all you grammar professors, I am still new to writing and decided to do this to help keep me sane during the COVID lockdown, So be kind, to not only me but to other inspiring writers out there. Remember, we do this for the love of a good story, you are not paying to read this book, so unless your feedback is constructive, which IS NEEDED, keep it to yourself...

 **5\. DARK THEMES** \- Lastly - as per the tags, this book contains dark themes, RAPE, non-con, and other subjects that may cause triggers. So please refrain from reading if this will make you feel uncomfortable...

REMEMBER - this is a supernatural genre, including shifters... There will be references made to the werewolf genre (e.g. heat, knotting, etc) some of these things you may not know if you are new to this style of writing, so feel free to PM me if you need more clarity - but I assure you, keep reading and MOST things will be explained.

ALSO, the behavior of said shifters, will not always follow conventional or ethical practices. I would like to note that I do not condone this behavior in the REAL WORLD. But I will assure you, any bad behavior will have consequences...

HAPPY READING


	2. CHARACTER GUIDE

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

I thought I would also add a quick note about my characters and provide you with my 'FAN CASTING'. Personally, I prefer to have a visual idea of what a person looks like when I am reading, so I hope this also is of benefit to you all...  
  
ERIN MITCHELL  
  


LIAM BRADY

AVA LOUISE HUGHES

GRIFFIN O'CONNELL

ISLA O'CONNELL

SHAY BRADY

**AND INTRODUCING**

MORGAN LEROUX

ALEXANDER MIKHAILOV


	3. LUNCH DATE

**_5 Weeks Previous_ **

Tugging gently on the pleated sleeves of my sweater, I shift my weight, the plush velvet of the couch molding to encase my form underneath me, as I wait for her answer.

"So, how is the search going?" Ava deflects, taking a massive bite of her croissant, the pastry flacking as her teeth slice through the golden pastry. I smirk when I see her warm brown eyes gloss over with pleasure. _Good food is almost as good as good sex!_

"Ava?" I chide, knowing that she is intentionally changing the subject, an avoidance technique my girl has used on multiple occasions when trying to avoid answering something she does not want to.

"Seriously," she continues, her mouth still full, "let's talk about you for a bit, then I'll fill you in on my date with Liam tomorrow night."

I smack her leg, causing her to glare at me, but FUCK her, she is a master of manipulation when she wants to be, only second to one. Biting my tongue, I reflect on what she has recently been through recently and decide to let it go. I can play nice. _Sometimes._ "Unfair Ava, you play dirty." I pout, placing emphasis on the word dirty.

"You know it," she smiles at me, this time the grin meeting her eyes, some of her old sparkle coming through.

Tilting my head, I take another pause to look at her, and I mean, really look at her. I can see that what she went through has left its mark on her. Her normal, dewy complexion is now dry and worn with deep bags resting under her eyes. _She is still not sleeping!_

It has been a week since I picked her up on the interstate. Panicked, dehydrated, and to be completely honest, an absolute mess. If the asshole that hurt her was not already dead, I would personally track him down and skin him alive, before burning him. _Yep, that Mother F... Grrrrr. CRISPY!!! Starting with his penis!!!_

Sighing, I pull my dark hair to one side, twirling the ends. "Still nothing, you would think they would have released my records by now but getting information out of the Sisters of Sacred Mercy is like pulling teeth, fucking painful."

_I mean how hard can it be?_ I have never known who my biological parents are and the earliest memory of my childhood that I can recall is being chastised by the nuns for showing emotion before I was taken in by my adoptive parents Jane and Karl Mitchell. I think I was around 11 or something like that at the time. As for before then, no one has been able or willing to tell me exactly why my memories from before that time are nonexistent.

Searching to know more about where I came from has only become a recent thing, the Mitchells and by default, my trainers, have always been adverse to me wanting to know more about my past. But with time running out, I want to know... No, I need to know, I need to find them, they are my only way out.

"Anyway," I add, thinking back to the last phone conversation with the administer of the facility. "They said I should have them within the next few weeks, but hey, it's been 28 years, what's another 30 days?" I finish lightly, even though my insides are churning and my blood is boiling at the delay.

"And Geoff?" Ava asks, still trying to keep the conversation focused on me.

_Geoff? Who? oh FUCK!_ "Hmmm," I reply trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to what happened to **_Geoff_**.

"Hmmm?" She responds, raising one of her dark brown eyebrows.

_Dammit, need time to..._ "You know, hmmm." I offer, still trying to find the right words.

"So, no more Geoff!" She offers, chuckling and taking another bite of her croissant.

_Thank you God's above_ , I say under my breath, knowing that Ava must think that Geoff is just another one of my many conquests. I hate lying to her, but I do not want her involved in that side of my life.

Allowing her to assume that I am still a man-eater, I pick at my nails, steeling my features until a bored expression shows on my face. "Wouldn't say that, I'm just not that into him."

Chuckling again, Ava pats my thigh. "Maybe you need to speak to Angela about your attachment issues."

Ignoring her comment, I do not need some quack to tell me that I have issues. I don't need to pay someone to tell me what I already know. I wave my hand for Gerald to top up my drink, and refocus the conversation back onto her, "okay bitch, your turn, spill!"

"So, I finally decided to listen to his messages."

_Ah Liam, the handsome, non-rapist,_ "about time." I drawl, I mean, it is not as if I think she should jump into anything right now. But if he makes her happy and considering my time to be able to watch over her is limited, I am all for it.

"Do you want to hear the goss or not?" She grumbles as we accept our new drinks from Louise, one of Gerald's waitresses. Taking the charcoal mug from her hand and smiling in thanks, I nod at Ava and wait for her to continue. "Okay, so I listened to his messages, they weren't as bad as I thought."

_What? No – I mean DAH!_ "Told you." Seriously, Ava is so man shy I swear, before her attack, I wondered if her vagina worked at all.

Glaring at me and crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh, "ok, sorry mum, I'll behave."Taking a drink from my fresh mug, I wait. _GOD, I HATE WAITING! Why do people not get to the point? Me, I like the trailer version in a conversation, others, they like to give me the whole fucking movie, with special extended scenes. Okay so I am impatient, some of the time...Okay MOST of the time._

"Anyway," Ava breathes, "he was just worried about me, didn't mention anything about, you know. He did mention however that the 3rd man killed was that creep, Russell."

"The one that attacked you in the carpark?" I reply, another asshole that I am glad is no longer breathing. _I mean seriously, why do some people that own a dick think they have rights to a women's pussy?_

Ava nods, "yep, seriously Erin, I keep thinking that my captor was the one that saved me that night and... God, I don't even want to think about if he was involved." _Hmmm maybe Mr. Rapist, isn't all that evil... Territorial YES... But at least, if it was him, he protected my girl_. _Still would maim him though._

Sighing she takes another sip, holding onto her mug like it is a lifeline. "So, anyway, umm, Liam may have mentioned being close by tomorrow and wanted to take me out for dinner and I said yes."

I clap my hands and hoot, I so need to know more, "location? PLEASE tell me he is coming to your place???"

Looking down at her coffee, she grins, nodding.

"Hell yeah, there's my girl." It breaks my heart a little knowing that I am pushing her to pursue this potential relationship, but Ava needs someone in her life to anchor her.

"Hey," I ask, remembering something that I wanted to ask, "did you end up getting a response from the _Murphys?_ I really don't think they will care about the state of the cabin?"

"Nope, still nothing." A flash of guilt crossing her face before she drops her head ever so slightly. After escaping from her attacker who held her captive for several days at her family friends' cabin. Ava has tried several times to get in contact with the owners to apologize for leaving their holiday home in the state she did, but I think they are still overseas. She has also outwardly refused to go back there to collect her items, and I for one, do not blame her.

"Well, you shouldn't worry, they love you, and who wouldn't, I mean you have me as a BFF," I smirk, hoping to ease some of her worries.

Laughing at my comment she goes over her plans for tomorrow evening, as to what she is cooking, what she is going to wear, etc. Etc...

Distracted by her animated chatter, I glance down to my watch to check the time and curse, standing up. "Shit, gotta bail chicca," I tell her, grabbing my purse and dusting off any potential crumbs that may have embedded themselves into my clothes. "Have a meeting with the Burnstein's, to go over their proposal for their last few locations, and yes I am looking after them for you." I lie, knowing that she will accept my word for it and not push for more details.

Seeing the guilt reappear on her face, I internally kick myself, knowing that she is blaming my sudden exit on herself and the fact that she has taken more time away from work. _FUCK!_ I know firsthand that the owner of Protech does not give a shit that she has needed to take more time off, but she does not know that. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPIDO..._

"Stop that," I chide, going into damage control, "you deserve this time Ava, and It's not as if I'm super busy," which is mostly true, I mean the majority of my tasks consist of wining and dining the key accounts which is the _professional term_ for looking after the inner sanctum of my family's community.

Peering down at her, I smile, "now that my installs have finished, and the next big project won't start for another 6 months. Enjoy this time, I know I would if I was you!" Knowing that my time at Protech is coming to an end, I add, "actually I might even take some time off myself once the Burnstein project is complete, and given all your groundwork, it should be done by the end of the week.

Nodding, Ava stands and wraps her arms around me, vanilla and jasmine warming me from the inside as I breathe her in. Patting her back, before releasing her, I wink, "I'll come over Sunday afternoon and you can give me the low down, but text me if you aren't alone, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Seeing the smile reappear on her face makes my heart melt. Ava is my only real family, well at least she is the only family I give a shit about and knowing that she will be okay makes what I need to do all the more bearable. Turning to leave, I move over towards Gerald who is waiting to give me a hug just in front of the exit. Pulling me in closer as he wraps his massive arms around me, and whispers into my ear, "cutting it a bit fine little one, you know he will not be pleased if you are late." Sighing I nod, letting go and stepping back. Gerald is another _member_ of my family's community, one of the only ones that I can tolerate. I have known him and his partner since I have been a _Mitchell_ and have been coming to him and now his little coffee shop, for sanctuary when I needed to get away.

Squeezing his shoulder as I step away, I mouth, "I know." Turning and making my way out of the Tin Cup, I head for my little red baby, a present from my... I shudder thinking of what to call him. Either way, I love my car and if I must play with the Devil, I might as well enjoy the journey to Hell.

*******************************************************

Pulling into the valet parking out the front of L'obscurité, a new 5-star French restaurant that the whole town is raving about. I stop my car and do a final check of myself in the review mirror. Smiling at my reflection, I apply an additional layer of my rogue-colored lipstick, my personal choice of battle armor, and take my time to ensure that it is perfectly applied before exiting my vehicle.

Tossing my keys at a slightly flustered, baby-faced valet, I tell him to be gentle with Lola, _yes, my car has a name,_ and make my way inside. I know he is watching my ass as I walk away, causing the several patrons, waiting in their cars behind mine to beep their horns in irritation.

Ignoring their unnecessary noise, I make sure to flaunt my assets as I am greeted by a very attractive redhead at the reception desk.

"Reservation?" The host asks, his voice professional and friendly.

"Erin Mitch," I start, but am immediately cut off as the man before stiffens and swallows deeply.

"Your table is ready for you," he almost stutters, then signals to one of his staff, telling them to immediately take me to the private balcony.

Thanking him, I sigh, I know exactly who is causing their anxiety.

Following my guide, a small brunet with a heart shaped face, we move through the modern, sleek restaurant, positioned on Main Street and overlooking the Lawson River. I am appreciative of the décor surrounding me, comprised of dark woods, smooth leathers, and accompanied with lightly exposed brick walls and pure white tablecloths. The building itself, that hosts L'obscurité, is prime real estate and yet another one of _their_ , no, **_his_** little projects.

Clearing her throat, her nervousness apparent, the young girl opens the double glass sliding doors and directs me to a single table, overlooking the river below. Deciding to put her out of her misery, I thank her and tell her to leave us, before making my way over to the empty seat waiting for me.

Before I can even place my ass on the soft chocolate leather, I know I am in trouble, then again, I am always in trouble... I tend to make him _most displeased_ with my actions, but at the moment, whilst I am a free woman, I will plan to make the most of it.

"You are late." His strong voice chides as he places down the newspaper that he is currently reading, his large, gloved hands folding the paper neatly before resting it on the white tablecloth below.

"I was busy," I reply, not bothering to provide any further information. He knows EXACTLY where I was and what I was doing, he has spies everywhere and I cannot shit without one of them telling on me in hopes of being in his good graces.

Sighing and raising a clean glass of whiskey to his plush lips, he swallows the amber liquid which as usual has been poured neat, before placing the now empty tumbler back down. "Princess, you try my patience."

"Someone needs to keep things interesting for you, otherwise what is the point in having all your little spies?" I push back. I may not have control over my future, but it will not stop me from having control over what I say.

Laughing, his perfectly straight white teeth flashing, he tilts his head back, his striking blue eyes sparkling in the warmth of the sun. "You amuse me мой маленький спитфайр," he replies, running a smoothe leather covered hand through his wavy dark hair. "Now get your perfect little ass over here and give your fiancé a kiss." 

***************************************************************************


	4. WE ARE FAMILY

**Present**

"Ava," I manage to muffle out, my nose and mouth pressed into a massive wall of muscle. Solid arms holding me tight as the mountain of a man shoves his face into my hair and smells me. _Like his very attractive nose, is in my hair, smelling me, I mean, SMELLING ME... HELP!_

"Griffin," Ava's voice floats over to us, calm and soothing, "baby, you might want to release your hold on Erin, I think you are smothering her." 

"Ciara," the mountain, no, Griffin, grumbles into my hair, his arms tightening to hold me firmer in place. His embrace protective, rather than intimate. "Not Erin. She is Ciara. _Sister_." His voice dropping to a whisper on the last word.

 _Who the Fuck?_

"Griffin, baby, either way, you are making her uncomfortable, why don't you release her, and we can all sit down and talk?" Ava tries again, but her words only cause him to growl. 

"My sister, Doe, I cannot let her go, cannot lose her again, not again." He deeply rumbles, his flannelette shirt tickling my nose as I am pulled in closer.

"Brother," Isla's tinkling voice intercedes, the sound coming from her seat at the kitchen table. The tone she projects is gentle; however, I can feel something in her words, an underlying strength to them, almost like a subtle command. "I know you cannot, but you are scaring her. Let. Her. Go." I feel Griffin's body relax, before slowly loosening their hold, allowing me to remove my face from his chest. 

Raising my hand to rest against the fabric of his shirt, I pat him gently before stepping back, "It's okay big boy, I am not going anywhere," I reassure him before moving further back to stand next to Isla. _Thy little pocket rocket be thy hero!_

Taking the opportunity with the new distance between us, I look at the mountain, aka Griffin, aka Ava's _Wolf_ , up and down. The man is massive, I would estimate that he is approximately 6F4 if not more, he is at least an inch or two taller than Shay and definitely much taller than me, standing at 5F6 in flats. 

He is handsome, I will give him that, with dark brown hair, pulled up into a man bun and sporting a matching, trimmed beard. Gazing at his face, I am almost lost when I stop at the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen, almost like steel. Turning to Ava, I gulp at the sex on legs before me, "I assume this is _The Wolf_?" I joke trying to lighten the mood. 

Nodding, I watch her move towards her man, his eyes, however, are focused on me, following my every move, as if waiting for me to bolt. His shoulders hunched and his strong jean-clad legs slightly parted, he stands like a predator waiting to pounce at the slightest movement. "Griffin," Ava exhales deeply, as she stands before him, the top of her wild curly hair only reaching his pecks as her fingers reach out to rest over his heart. Shifting his focus to her, he raises his hand to engulf hers before pulling her in for a hug, "It is her Doe, it is our Ciara, she has come home." He whispers into her hair whilst I take a seat at the kitchen table. 

_Who the Fuck is Ciara?_

"I know _My Wolf_ but give her a chance to breathe." Ava coos, moving back and pulling him down for a kiss. Watching my BFF and her mate is almost like looking at a cover of an erotic novel. Massive, handsome, and beastly hero, tick; gorgeous, intelligent, and kind heroine, tick. **_50 Shades of fur, eat your heart out._**

Tapping my red-painted fingers on the wooden table I look to Isla, who is focused on her brother, a wistful look on her face, "so ah, do you wanna tell me who this Ciara person is and why your brother seems to think I am her?" 

"Show her Isla," Griffin responds, breaking his kiss with Ava and causing me to look back at him, his eyes flashing yellow. 

Placing a dainty hand on mine, Isla smiles, "Sister," turning her head to the side and pulling her hair away from her skin, I can see a tiny white scar in the shape of a V at the base of her neck, along with a little tattoo of a purple flower on the skin behind her ear. 

"Pretty, but I have no idea what that has to do with me?" I reply, my voice laced with confusion. 

Moving out of Griffin's arms and grabbing her phone, Ava walks towards me and tells me to move my hair to the side. Deciding it is best to play along, _I can be good with games._ I tangle my fingers in my long hair and pull it over my shoulder. Waiting, I watch Ava raise her phone and takes a picture of the back of my neck, handing it over to me to have a look. Swiping the screen to the last image I can see the top of my red jacket, my hand holding my dark hair, and then at the base of my neck, a white V, the same as Isla's. _What. The. Fuck?_

Dropping the phone, the plastic cover smacking against the wooden floor, I stand up, chair toppling over and glare at my supposed best friend. "What the hell Ava? What type of game are you guys playing?" I am furious, why pull this type of shit on me, she knows how important it is for me to know about my past. But seriously, this is just too much! 

"Erin," Ava soothes, moving towards me, hands raised in a non-threatening manner, "calm down and take." 

"Don't you dare Fucking try to do your mothering shit on me, Ava, just tell me what bullshit you guys are playing at, because this is messed up, even for me," I growl, taking a step backward until my body is met with the wall. 

"Erin, I promise you, this is not a game, I think..." She starts, then closes her eyes, breathing deep. Turning to her mate, she nods and smiles, almost as if they just shared some silent communication, then turns back to me, water in her large brown eyes. "Erin, you have to trust me, babe, I think we have found your family." Seeing my face screw up with anger she grabs my hands in hers and rubs them, the same way she always does to calm me down. "I promise you, Erin, this is not a joke, Griffin also has the same mark, except his V is slightly bigger. Show her." She says to her mate. 

Nodding he also slowly moves towards me, his hair thankfully already off his neck from his man bun, and pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal another white V, this one at least 3 times the size and positioned further down his shoulders. Transfixed by the beautifully shaped scar, I find myself moving toward him with my hand outstretched. "May I?" I ask, my voice, surprisingly timid. Normally I am touch-first ask questions later kind of girl, but I know, from my conversations with Ava, even if brief, that her man has been subjected to way too much unwanted touch in the past and I feel that asking is the right thing to do. 

"Yes," Griffins deep voice affirms, the sound almost comforting, like a purr. Using my index finger, I slowly trace the letter, the scar even though white, is large and raised, the original incision must have been deep. Shivering as I trace the marking, I am overwhelmed by the smell of pine, the scent familiar, but... 

Dropping my hand from his skin, I take a step away and shake my head, a pounding beginning at the temples which almost knocks me off my feet. 

"Easy their tiger," Shay's strong arms wrap and me, holding my body against his chest and saving me from a date with the floorboards below. 

Dizziness overwhelms me and I try to push him away, my stomach roiling and nausea threatening to come through. "I can't, I can't breathe, I need air." I moan, bile coating my throat. 

"Take her to the couch," Isla instructs, "it is the mind block." 

"Isla is right, the same thing happened to me when I tried to recall my time at the _Ranch_ ," Ava adds, her voice becoming a blur, my head is pounding, images or flashes flittering past, too quick to grab a hold of, a woman, her eyes, the same as shape as Griffin's, her hair, the same as Isla's... _Mamma._

"Get a bucket," someone yells, Ava maybe? _Mamma,_ I roll to the side, my body dry heaving, the memory of her soft voice calling me **_banphrionsa beag._** Cold plastic is placed under my face as bile trickles out from between my lips, "breathe Erin, listen to my voice," Ava tells me, her hands rubbing my back. "It will pass, you just need to focus on my voice." 

I try to focus on her instructions, but another image pushes its way into my mind, this one is of a man, handsome and cruel, fear now pooling in my chest and blocking Ava out completely. "Daughter," he calls me, his gaze cool but not unkind as he reaches for me, he scares me. I vomit, my breakfast filling the bucket, my stomach contracting as I retch over and over again until all I can see is blackness. 

********************************************** 

"I have never seen it this bad," a muffled voice speaks, concern laced in their tone. 

"I am calling Morgan now; she will know what to do." _Shay?_

"Do you think it is the same spell that was performed on me?" _Ava?_

"We will not know Doe until we can get her back to the Spur and have Morgan or her coven take a look at her." _Obviously, Griffin..._

Light fingers comb through my hair, running from my temple backward. The movement soothing and gentle, "welcome back sister," Isla murmurs, her hands still massaging my scalp. 

Blinking, my lashes flutter as I open my eyes and take in the placid, doll-like features of Isla, who is sitting next to me on Ava's couch. "Feeling better now," she tells me, nodding to herself. I am surprised that she is not asking, but she is correct, the pain has now receded to a dull ache. 

"Erin," Ava sighs, relief clearly showing on her face as she moves closer and looks down at me, "how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." 

"Ask Isla," I smirk, grimacing as I slowly sit up, "she seems to know." 

A puzzled look crosses Ava's features as she changes her focus to Isla, who has now shifted but is still sitting close. "Sister is better now," she responds matter of factly, nodding to herself again. 

Stretching and cracking my neck I see Griffin out of the corner of my eye, perched on a recliner and watching me. Turning my head so that I am facing him, I clear my throat, the lingering taste of bile still present. "Who called me **_banphrionsa beag_** and what does that mean?" 

"Little princess," he replies smoothly, without even blinking, "and the who, was my, our mother." 

"My mother?" I ask, my heart beginning to swell, _was that woman my mother?_

"Yes and no," Griffin responds, his comment ambiguous. Leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees, he swallows, "Ciara, the woman you are talking about was our mother, Isla, and mine and by default yours." 

_Default, what am I a booby prize?_ "What the Fuck does that mean?" I ask, feeling my forehead crinkle, _dammit, will need a facial after this to iron out the age lines._

"Your mother Ciara," he sighs, sadness welling in his steel-blue eyes, "she passed from what we were told, during your birth." I gasp, _no, FUCK, please no, I need her to change the contract..._ "I am so sorry Ciara, I never met her, but as soon as Ma saw you, you were hers, ours." 

"I still don't understand, who, why, and actually, who in the Hell, was the man with, with the cold eyes?" 

Before anyone can reply, Shay, walks back into the room, phone in hand, "sorted, Morgan, will meet us when we get home and see what has been performed to block tigers' memories." 

Nodding, Griffin stands and slaps Shay on the back, "good work, thanks, brother." 

_Brother? Oh, HELL TO THE NO... Tell me I did not flirt with my own blood!_

Seeing the look of disgust, I must be showing, Ava bursts out laughing, "Oh my God, Erin, you should see the look on your face." Ava chuckles, grabbing onto her waist, "brother as in _Pack_ brother, not biological." 

Shay, overhearing our conversation grins, "Aww, Tiger, did you think that you had been having nasty thoughts about your own flesh and blood?" 

"Fuck off Bunny," I tell him, grabbing a cushion from behind me and throwing it at his head. 

"Hey, I can't help it if you have been having thoughts about my meat, I mean who wouldn't." He jokes, thrusting his pelvis out to emphasize the generous bulge in the front of his pants. _Thank God it is NOT erect, but damn a girl does not need to guess at the monster he is packing beneath his jeans!_

"Shay, behave," Griffin grumbles, then turns his attention back to me, coming to kneel on the rug before me and taking my hands in his. "There is a lot to tell you Ciara, but know this, you and I are family, maybe not by blood, but by soul." Then turning to Isla and pulling her down next to him, he puts her hand on mine as well. "Isla and I share the same mother; Aisling was her name. But you and Isla, the man you saw," looking down at his sister, her eyes focused on mine, their color, the same, the same shade as mine, the same shade as his... "He was your father, for the both of you."


End file.
